Fenix Family
The Fenix family was an influential family in Tyrus. The family lived in the Fenix Estate, located in the confines of East Barricade Academy, and was highly influential on the COG. Blue eyes were a dominating feature in the Fenix men; Marcus, along with Adam and his father, all had blue eyes. Family Tree Roland Fenix--+--Adam Fenix's grandmother | | Adam Fenix's father--+--Adam Fenix's mother | | Adam Fenix--+--Elain Fenix Anya Stroud's Father--+--Helena Stroud | | | | Marcus Fenix----------+----------Anya Stroud | | James Fenix Family Members Adam Fenix Major Adam Fenix - also referred to as "Doctor" or "Professor" - was the father of Marcus Fenix and husband to Elain Fenix. As a former Gear serving the Coalition of Ordered Governments, he fought in the 26th Royal Tyran infantry during the Pendulum Wars in Kashkur together with Lt. Helena Stroud. He was promoted to major after the battle of Shavad, but decided to withdraw from the frontline. Instead, he accepted the offer for the post at the Defense Research Agency weapons division, wanting to make a change in future warfare. He was later involved in Operation Leveler as its architect and eventually developed the COG version of the Hammer of Dawn. His relationship with Marcus was distant at best, something Adam often regretted. Elain Fenix Doctor Elain Fenix, Adam Fenix's wife, was a developmental biologist, specialising in fields such as morphology. She used to do research after newly discovered and still unknown lifeforms, even near the Hollow. When Marcus was thirteen years old, nine years before Emergence Day, Adam Fenix lied about Elain's fate, telling everyone that she had gone missing,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 57 while in truth, she had died doing field research in the Hollow. Marcus Fenix Marcus Fenix, the only child of Adam and Elain Fenix, was born twenty-one years before Emergence Day. At the age of ten, he met Dominic and Carlos Santiago at Olafson Intermediate School. They became best friends, and Marcus would come to spend more time at the Santiago's residence than at the Fenix Estate. When they were sixteen years old, Marcus and Carlos decided to become Gears in the COG as soon as they were old enough. Adam Fenix disapproved of Marcus joining the army, wanting him to become a scientist instead, but he didn't stop him. Marcus fought in the Twenty-Sixth Royal Tyran Infantry battalion, just like his father. Together with Carlos - at the age of nineteen - he was deployed in Sarfuth during the Pendulum Wars. Two years later, both of them fought in Operation Leveler at Aspho Fields. It was there that Carlos Santiago died before Marcus' eyes.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 314-318 Later, during the Locust War, ten years after Emergence Day, Marcus was imprisoned for dereliction of duty, and sentenced to forty years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. He had left his post in an attempt to save his father's life, resulting in the death of many soldiers and, eventually, the loss of Ephyra. After four years of detention, Marcus was freed from his cell by Dominic Santiago. In the following years, he continued to prove to be an excellent Gear, even being promoted to Sergeant and becoming leader of Delta Squad, but undoubtedly he carried many burdens underneath his fixed attitude. James Dominic Fenix James Dominic "JD" Fenix, the son of Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud, was born in the post-Locust War era. JD befriended Delmont Walker in boarding school, and together they ran away to join the militia of the restored Coalition of Ordered Governments. A classified incident caused JD and Del to go AWOL and seek refuge among the Outsiders, where they met Kait Diaz and began to investigate a new threat to humanity. References Category:Families